06 June 1970
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1970-06-06 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 1 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Playlist includes Elvis Presley's version of "That's All Right Mama", followed by a session version by the song's originator, Arthur "Big Boy" Crudup. There is a track from a Small Faces LP as well as a session by the Faces, and a track by the Incredible String Band in addition to a session by Dr. Strangely Strange, who were influenced and "helped" (according to the publicity for their first LP) by the ISB.. *Two tracks from an LP by Quatermass, which wasn't a success, but the band may have interested Peel because it included John Gustafson, formerly of the DJ's Merseybeat favourites the Big Three. *A track by Alice Cooper, when he was still a fairly obscure artist recording for Frank Zappa's Straight label. Sessions *Dr Strangely Strange, one and only, recorded 1970-05-26. No known commercial release. *Faces #1 (repeat), first broadcast 28 March 1970, recorded 1970-03-09. No known commercial release. *Arthur Big Boy Crudup, one and only (repeat), first broadcast 14 February 1970, recorded 1970-02-09. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Joe Cocker: The Letter (7") Regal Zonophone RZ 3027 *Eric Clapton & King Curtis: Teasin' (7") Atlantic 2091012 *Faces: Shake Shudder Shiver (session) *Dr Strangely Strange: Jove Was At Home (session) *Matthews' Southern Comfort: Ballad Of Obray Ramsey (7") Uni UN 521 *Arthur Big Boy Crudup: Sunny Road (session) *Quatermass: Entropy (LP - Quatermass) Harvest SHVL 775 *Quatermass: Black Sheep Of The Family (LP - Quatermass) Harvest SHVL 775 *John Sebastian: How Have You Been (LP - John B. Sebastian) Reprise RSLP 6379 *Grateful Dead: Casey Jones (LP - Workingman's Dead) Warner Bros WS 1869 *Persuasions: Drip Drop (LP - A Cappella) Straight/Bizarre STS 1062 *Faces: Wicked Messenger (session) *Edgar Broughton Band: The Moth (LP - Sing Brother Sing) Harvest SHVL 772 *Elvis Presley: That's All Right (LP - Rock 'n' Roll) HMV CLP 1093Elvis' first single from 1954. Decktician's log says the track was played from an LP, presumably a compilation or live version. *Arthur Big Boy Crudup: That's All Right (session) *Arthur Big Boy Crudup: Rock Me Mama (session) *Dr Strangely Strange: Ashling (session) *Small Faces: You Need Loving (LP - Small Faces) Decca LK 4790 *Ed Sanders: Jimmy Joe, The Hippybilly Boy (LP - Sanders' Truckstop) Reprise 6374 (US release) *Incredible String Band: Black Jack Davy (LP - I Looked Up) Elektra 2469 002 *Faces: Devotion (session) *Arthur Big Boy Crudup: All I've Got Is Gone (session) *Goose Creek Symphony: Charlie's Tune (LP - Goose Creek Symphony) Capitol ST 444 (US release) *Flying Burrito Brothers: Farther Along (LP - Burrito Deluxe) A&M AMLS 983 *Dr Strangely Strange: Mary Malone of Moscow (session) *Faces: Pineapple And The Monkey (session) *Poco: Hurry Up (LP - Poco) Epic BN 26522 (US release) *Arthur Big Boy Crudup: Nobody Wants You When You're Old And Grey (session) *Alice Cooper: Mr And Misdemeanor (LP - Easy Action) Straight STS 1061 *Steve Cropper: Funky Broadway (7") Stax STAX 147 File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only ;Footnotes